mechcrusadersfandomcom-20200213-history
Constructed mechs
In the mech shop you find a link mech construction when you reach lvl 55. There are five different chassis with which you can start to build your own mech. They unlock between lvl 55 and lvl 71. NOTE: The text on the page is wrong, there are no (more) commander skills which unlock upgrades and chassis options - all options are available at lvl 55. Constructed mechs take time, minerals and scraps to build, and when complete will be Level 55, with 400 wires. The circuits they start with depend on the Chassis you select (see below). They continue to earn Circuits as usual as they level up. You can only build one mech at a time. While a Mech is building you can use it in the Upgrade Center, but not the Battle Arena or Plains. Chassis option Constructed mechs start with an average of 90 in every skill. One can increase that to an average of 300 in every skill but Scrap Cost will increase linearly with Mech Skill, up to 3.33x Scrap Cost for 300 Mech Skill. Customization and upgrade points After you've chosen your chassis you can customize your mech. For each value which you lower you gain free upgrade points which you then can put into other options. Contrary to normal mechs constructed mechs have the following options: a) Double Damage Chance (self only) b) Armor erosion (most likely means your hits will erode the armor of the enemy mech faster) c) Resistance Each of these options have a default value of 0. If you want to put points into these options you have to lower other values. The options include: Skill distribution - you can choose to award between 15% and 55% of total available skill points for every skill (this doesn't give you upgrade points, it's just a way to distribute your initial skill points to your liking). Defence - Constructed mechs start with full defence (99.9) in the damage types determined by their chassis. One can lower that to gain free points. Skill cap - allowed values are -15% to +80% Hp modifier - allowed values are -7.5% to +80% DDC, Armor erosion and Resistance start with default values of 0 and can't be put into negative figures. The most points you can free up are 83.75 (all defences to 0, all stat boni to -15% and hp boni to -7.5%) Usage scenarios With a value of 333 constructed mechs have the highest hp gain in the game (together with the Stalwart). You can increase this further by dropping one or more defenses or lowering skills and then applying the freed points into hp upgrades, which means you can build constructed mechs, which have > 500.000 HP when above lvl 130. Such mechs can be great antimatter damage sinks. You can build specialized targetters with a skill cap of 180.000 but they will lack any defense. Fun Facts 'Mech Construction' was misspelled in the Mech Shop for over 4 years!